


You will hear me now, lady!

by Obsidiana402



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidiana402/pseuds/Obsidiana402
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea can't leave Miranda in Paris and goes to a bar with a sad Nigel. Now she come back to the hotel drunk and feeling bold. Tension is in the air...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work. No betas, so all the mistakes are mine

Saying that she was shocked after the announcement would be an understatement. Surprise and outrage were best applied words to define her feelings. Poor Nigel, he had no idea of what would happen, hoping, as always for the best. When sacrifices are required, kings and queens cut off the heads of their vassal rather than their own flesh. Nigel learned this rule in a painful situation, but still had the dignity to say that the queen of fashion would reward him.

To be honest Andy had her doubts. In the car, she had tried to argue with Miranda, but was silenced while being accused of leaving Emily behind her. For a brief moment she thought of sending everything to hell, but saw her courage disaper as she remembered that she no longer had a home or a relationship. She Need's the job, period. When Miranda looked back there she was, ready to satisfy her needs. Now, sitting across an drunk Nigel in a bar, she felt resentment rise as the drink's were served.

"Nigel, honestly, I don't know how you can still believe that she will compensate your loyalty later. I understand she did what she did to save her own skin, but that just means that everyone is necessity until the circumstances change, and that we are nothing but disposable pieces in the game these people play. "

"Honestly Andy, you're e so naive sometimes. What do you though? That she would protect any of us instead of her own neck? Jesus, even you can't be that dumb!"

"Hey, don't call me dumb, I'm at your side buddy! I'm just saying (hiccup), I'm just saying... I really have something to say, but I can't remember know"

"Ok, I will help you with that! Hey! You! waiter! Bring more of this thing... what are we drinking anyway?"

"I don't know Nigel, something with tequila, and, and… whatever… What I was saying is that she can't treat people like that, who she thinks she is?"

"She doesn't think kiddo, she definitely is. Look, we are here to drown my pain and turn the page ok? Tomorrow is a new day and we will always hope for the best."

"The best my ass! That woman is infuriating. For almost eight months she keeps torturing me with impossible tasks' and her sharp tongue. I have feelings you know… maybe I'm not a intrep… (hiccup)…an intrepid girl but I'm not one of those brainless models that suck her balls everyday!"

"Ok, let me see if I get it. You jump from my dismissal to your personal issues... Come on, you're unbelievable!"

"What? Nigel, we are talking about her and her absurd behavior. What I'm saying is that she can't keep treating people like this"

"Six, I think that alcohol must have damage your brain cells cause you speaking nonsense."

A heavy silence surround the table, while the two drunk friends thought in their future course of actions. Andy thought giggling that drunken people could be classified in groups according to their preponderant behavior. There were funny drunks that could be seeing laughing with no apparent reason. The angry ones, that would probably find a way to have a fight until the end of the night. The honest ones that would say everything they were thinking without social filters – Nigel was in this group, and finally the bold ones, that would show unusually bravado. Andy was definitely a member of the last group.

"What I'm saying Nigel is that I don't care who she is, I'm done with her! I won't be treated like her shoes... wait a second... she definitely treats her shoes better than me"

"You know what Six, I'm sick of both of you!"

"What? Wait, what have I done?"

"What I mean is that I'm sick of your denial!"

"Ok, just a second Nigel... first, why are you screaming at me? And second... what denial?"

"Oh, come on! You two should solve your sexual tension and leave the rest of us alone!"

"Sex.. sexual tension? What do you mean? Are you crazy?

"You know girl, people are starting to talk"

"What people? Talking about what?"

"People Andy is anyone who spend more than two minutes in the same room that you ladies. Maybe you believe that you are discrete, but I know better..."

"Ok, now the brain damage is affecting you! Listen to your bullshit!"

"Bullshit Andy? Are you sure? Are you really saying that you two never look at each other in a hungry way? Are you telling me that you never disrobe each other with your eyes?"

"Jesus Nigel! Listen, I don't know what you talking about… Miranda and I have a strictly professional relationship and that's all"

"You see, you're even sounding like her! You talk about that woman all the time, you think of her every minute of your day and if this is not attraction, or love or… or… I don't know, but the point is: work your issues and leave me alone!"

"Fine, you know what, I'm sick of you, I'm sick of Miranda, I'm sick of my job, I'm sick! And I'm leaving now!"

Andy stands on trembling legs and leaves the bar. Outside she realizes that she is indeed very drunk and decides to take a cab to return to the hotel. After a few minutes of ride she could no longer remember why she was so furious with Nigel, but she knew one thing: that lady would have to listen to her, even if she didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a few blocks away Miranda was still awake and drinking alone. She couldn't sleep for a simple reason: she knew in her heart that she was incapable to forget Andrea's disappointment when she announced Nigel's Future. She is no fool and has no regrets, aware that she had done the necessary to maintain her position, to keep Runway. She was utterly annoyed with her lack of self control. That silly girl has no right to disturbs her conscious, but unfortunately that keep occurring more often than she should allow. Andrea only have to look at her with those pleading brown eyes to melts the ice queen's heart. She definitely couldn't sleep so she pouts another shot of scotch in her already empty glass. After a few hours drinking alone, she starts to feel the effects of alcohol in a empty stomach, despite her legendary tolerance.

She knows that she should be feeling worst about Stephen, but the only thing that she regrets is submit her already distressed girls to another media circus. She also knows that ignoring her desires for so long had put her in an awkward position. She married twice to keep appearances, avoiding for many years speculations about her sexuality. Her first husband, the twins father, was also gay and they had a very diplomatic marriage until he fell completely in love with a young theater student. How predictable! Stephen was more complicate. He was interested in her power as she was in his image. What a fiasco! In the last couple of months she must have saw him sober only twice and that was ridiculous!

Now, here she was ruminating her feelings for a infuriating naive woman with half her age and a dubious fashion sense. How could that happen to her? Fall for the girl!

"Damn Miranda, you must stop drinking!"

A hard knock on the door startled her, taking her from stupor.

"what the hell... Who is it?"

Nobody answers and she decides to ignore the annoyance. The noise occurres again, even louder than the first time and she decides to check the door.

...

Andy arrived in the hotel making a herculean effort to remember the number of Miranda's room. She was completely inebriated and was having a hard time trying to put her thoughts in order. She remembers being pissed with Nigel, but she couldn't tell exactly why. She also realises that she had some important issue to discuss with Miranda.

"Yeah! I remember!"

After a while and not before knock in tree wrong doors she arrives at the right floor, stops in front of Miranda's door and knocks. From inside she hears her muffled voice, but can't discern the words. She knocks again, louder this time and just before she starts to regret her actions the door opens wildly and a really pissed Miranda looks her right in the eyes.

"What do you think you're doing bothering me after midnight in the middle of Paris fashion week? Are you out of your mind?"

"No, I'm not out of my mind! I'm... drunk!"

"I can see that Andrea! Only alcohol could induce this lack of good judgment! My advice is that you pretend this never happened, goes to your room and be ready to work first thing in the morning. That's all"

" I'm not doing such thing! I came here with a purpose and I'm not leaving until I tell you what you need to hear."

Worried with the consequences of that small scandal in her front door, Miranda drags the girl inside her room and hisses through clenched teeth.

"Could you please stop screaming, you gonna wake the entire floor!"

"I don't care who I'll wake, I don't care what people thinks, including you, Miranda"

"I beg your pardon? You forget your place Andrea."

"No, I don't! I know exactly were I belong. I'm beneath your shoes and I came here to tell you that I'm sick of it!"

"What are you talking about? Where this came for? You look like you lost your mind."

"Look, I'm tired of your bullshit. Please tell me what do you achieve humiliating people? What's wrong with you? Everybody in that damn magazine work their asses of to please you, only to deal with your criticism and judgment! How can everybody work being terrified all the time? How could you do that to Nigel?"

"I don't own you any explanations about my actions! Are you always so impertnent when you're drunk? I'm telling you, you going to regret this!"

Miranda couldn't believe in her eyes and ears. Facing a furious Andrea was the last thing she expected. Worst, despite her annoyance, she was finding that side of the girl completely fascinating. Her sweet Andrea, always so calm and settled had fire in her eyes. Miranda for her turn was definitely in no shape to think straight, so she decides to fight it back with the same intensity.

"Look here your presumptions girl, you're really crossing a line in this moment and the only reason I didn't fired you yet is because you are so obviously drunk that I'm pitting you."

"Oh, look at you! You're so full of yourself that you're incapable to realize that I am very aware of my actions right now and that I meant every single word!"

Miranda was shocked, not just with Andrea's odd behavior, but because she couldn't stop looking to her lips or stop thinking in how soft her hair appeared to be. She was dumbstruck for a few seconds, and that was a rare occurrence. For a brief moment she stops listening to the accusations and just look to Andrea with a surprised face. Andrea took her lack of words as a sign that she was winning the argument and felt even more compelled to continue her verbal assault.

"You see, you know that I'm right. You're speechless!"

"Look your stupid little fool, the only reason I'm speechless as you say is because I'm really thinking of ways to discard your body after I kill you!"

Andy felt a storm of different emotions assaulting her. For a brief second her rational mind told her that she was overreacting, but before she could stop her outburst her mouth opens again.

"I don't care what you think about me! I'm telling one thing lady, I won't let you treat me like crap anymore."

Andy approached Miranda deliberately invading her personal space. The anger made her blind and before she could think their faces where mere inches apart. Miranda was stunned but kept staring at her in open defiance. Andy felt the breath of the older woman touch her face and was bewildered by the rush of feelings invading her body. The two were silent for a moment looking at each other. Suddenly Miranda's gaze traced her lips and Andy swallowed hard, forgetting why she should be so angry. Miranda face was flushed and Andy could smell the scent of scotch in her breath.

Miranda felt chills running through her entire body under the scrutiny of those brown eyes. With her defenses lowered, she was not strong enough to formulate a protest. In a low voice she tried to recover her breath and the meaning of the discussion.

"you, you ridiculous, arrogant child, you ..".

Andy let out a small and deep moan and that was enough to break Miranda's resistance. The fashion queen covers the few inches that were missing, capturing those gorgeous lips in her own. Before her mind could interfere, preventing her actions, Andrea kissed her back as all thoughts left her mind.

Their union was frantic, lips and hands touching every single inch of each other's bodies. Andrea has the more arousing hands Miranda had ever know and before she could formulates a protest, she feels her blouse being torn out from her body with excessive force. In any other circumstances she would fell outraged, but coming from Andrea the movement seemed to flare her own needs and she assaults the young woman neck with passionate kisses, while Andrea opens the zipper of her skirt.

Miranda s scent was intoxicating and her lips a sinful bliss. The younger woman groaned and laced her fingers trough the soft hair keeping Miranda's head buried in her neck. Andrea knew she would be bruised later, but she couldn't worry. Nothing mattered except Miranda and her kisses. She heard the tiny sounds coming from her lover's throat and felt wet. Miranda returned to her lips as her hands resume the task of ripping of Andy's dress. Wearing only their underwear, they kissed frantically.

Suddenly Miranda stops for a brief moment and seems to hesitate, holding Andy's head between her hands. She looks straight into the other woman eyes and opens her mouth to say something. Andrea was in no shape to conversation and, afraid of being rejected by the older woman, captures her delicious lips again, invading her mouth, stroking deliberately every inch of it with her tongue. Breathing hard, with uncontrollable desire, she swallows Miranda's words with kisses. Andy tries hard to keep track of her incoherent thoughts.

"Miranda, don't stop kissing me please, I want you."

"Yes, oh God, yes!"

Miranda lets out a guttural moan, hugs Andy and leads them to the bottom of a huge bed. They fell over the sheets with arms and legs intertwined, and Andy moves away from her, just long enough to take of her own underwear in a pair of fluid motions.

Miranda's eyes devoured her body greedily and caught herself saying:

"Good God! You're beautiful!"

Andrea blushes and smiles while Miranda pulls her up to her lap. Andrea is overwhelmed by the friction of her unclothed body against soft skin and underwear. She straddles Miranda's hips and the other woman caresses her breasts, the curve of her hips and her buttocks. Closing her eyes, trying to keep some control over her body Andy says.

"You feel so good, if you touch me I'll…"

"Shh, I know and you will."

Andy smiles and Miranda kisses her softly holding her tight. Andy slides her hand between their bodies caressing Miranda's breasts tenderly over her bra. Smiling she asks:

"You're overdressed, may I?"

Swallowing hard Miranda just nods, closing her eyes while Andrea opens the clasp of her bra. She fells vulnerable and for a brief moment ashamed, but the hungry look in the young woman's eyes reassures her. Moving her trembling hands until it reaches Miranda's soft abdomen, Andy asks.

"Take it off, please"

Miranda obeyed and the two women look at each other for a long moment. The early frenzy has gone and time seems to stop. Andy caresses Miranda's face moving the silver hair away from her forehead. Miranda takes her lips again caressing tenderly her back, laying their entwined bodies on the mattress. After the earlier explosion of feelings, their kisses became long and sweet and they keep an unhurriedly pace .

Miranda rolls them on the soft sheets, kissing Andy's neck in a wet trail to her breasts. Andrea gasps entwining her legs on Miranda thighs, arching her back to increase the feeling.

"Sweetheart please, don't make me wait anymore, touch me."

Miranda smiles between kisses loving the feeling and the sound of Andrea's pleasure. She is surprised with her own reactions toward the woman body, the urge to take her and never let go. She explores Andrea's long curves with her hands and lips. Slowly savoring the moment, she traces the soft skin in her belly, touching her for the fist time. She gasps realizing how wet the young woman is.

"Oh darling, it is for me?"

"Yes! Please, I need…"

"I know what you need."

She touches Andrea's clit and the other woman opens her legs, closing her eyes, moaning and undulating her body against hers.

"Don't close your eyes darling, look at me. I want to look at you when you come."

Andy was overwhelmed by emotions. She couldn't remember a single moment so especial - this feeling of utterly safety. In some corner of her mind she's thinks that feels so protected in Miranda's arms should be strange, but as her orgasm approaches any thoughts became impossible.

"Oh God, I'm close."

"Yes, come to me darling, you're beautiful."

Unable to contain her body reactions any longer, Andy let go, screaming Miranda's name as a mind blowing orgasm takes her body, followed by another peak, second's later. Breathless, she holds Miranda.

"Come here, I need you close."

Miranda nuzzles her neck and signs. Exhausted and disoriented she hold's the older woman, already falling asleep. In a soft whisper, she says just before oblivious takes her.

"I love you."

...

Andy wakes startled with a familiar sound. She recognizes her telephone ring and open her eyes. Disoriented, she regrets it immediately when she feels the most incredible headache of her life. Taking her surrounds she realizes two things. First, she is not in her room, second she is completely naked beneath the covers. The phone keeps ringing and she hears a muffled sound coming from somewhere besides her. She immediately try to sit, but miss the movement, falling from the bed. In a hurry she finds the phone and recognizes Nigel's call.

"Hello?"

"Six, for Christ sake! Where are you?"

"Hum... I don't know...on the floor of someone's room, I think!"

"Jesus girl, I thought you had passed away in some hide corner. I came to your bedroom after leaving the bar, intended to apologize and didn't find you. Could you please tell me where the damn are you? We have meetings in the morning and Miranda doesn't answer her phone."

A flash of memories crossed her mind and she gasps. Whispering she says.

"Nigel, I think I slept with her, shit!"

"What? With who? wait... no, no, no... you kidding me. Please, tell me that you not whispering in Miranda's bed..."

"well... we're both drunk and we had a fight, and..."

"Oh. My. God. What have you done Six? Sexual tension, I told you so! You know what, I'll never drink again in my life!"

Still whispering she says.

"You? Are you kidding me? Are you listening to anything I said? I'm at Miranda's room, besides her very naked body and feeling completely and utterly...satisfied! What that's supposed to mean? What do I do now?"

"Oh god, spare me the details... I don't know what you going do, but think fast, because your... lover has a hectic schedule today and I don't think you made room to a hangover in her agenda!"

"Nigel... Shut up!"

Before he could answer she disconnected the call turning her head in Miranda's direction. She was sleeping and Andy found her adorable. Her face was so unguarded and peaceful in sleep... Wow, wait a second... were the world adorable came from? She was feeling... tenderness toward the other woman.

Andy thought for a while and decided to face the consequences of her actions. Her memories were gradually surfacing and she was pretty sure that the other woman had fun. She smile mischievously. Yeah, they had a lot of fun last night, after Andy's passed away in their first round. Andy laughs but her smile fades as her rational mind confront the situation.

The problem is: they were completely drunk. How Miranda would react when she found Andy in her bed? She was probably hurt because the divorce and she was straight. Wait a second! She didn't seem to be concerned with the fact that Andy was a Woman last night. In fact, Andy had to admit that she learned a few things from the other woman. She takes a decision. Even if Miranda reacts in a outrageous way kicking her out of the room she would make the most of it with the time she had left. With her decision made she decides to come back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy lies again on the bed, resting her head on her left hand, while she watches Miranda peaceful sleeping face. Her beautiful boss was lying on her stomach and her face seemed happy and almost innocent. Andy smiles and realizes how far from the devil's persona Miranda was in that moment. The young woman couldn't remember another time when such unguarded and angelic expression took place in Miranda's distinctive features. She felt a sense of pride imagining that, if she had a chance, she would do anything under her power to make Miranda happy.

Her mind was racing, trying to formulate the implications of the previous night. She couldn't anticipate Miranda's reaction. Would she be angry or regret their lovemaking? Would she pretend it never happening? Miranda was unpredictable and those possibilities were falling like a heavy burden on Andy's heart. After hang up on Nigel she confronted her feelings toward the beauty lying in the bed, deciding to face all the consequences of her actions.

They had crossed many boundaries and she would have to be honest and brave to face the truth. And the truth was: somehow in the last few months, working so close with the older woman, she fell completely in love with her. Miranda's actions would be crucial to her future, although Andy was certain that, most of anything; she couldn't work to her anymore. That would be impossible. If the older woman rejects her affection she would move on. Looking at this angel, remember their wonderful moments, she was having a hard time conciliating her dreams with reality.

The soft morning lights were caressing the silver hair and the flawless skin of Miranda's back. Andy bites her bottom lip, fighting the desire to take the older woman in her arms again. She smiles, feeling the urge to touch her lover as the previous night memories resurged. They had made love for hours and Andy knew that she would never regret or forget those perfect moments.

During the night Andy had the feeling that Miranda was very aware of her actions, but that was only a speculation. She also knew that her feelings couldn't forfeit her responsibilities and that Miranda's schedule should be respected.

Deep inside she was terrified of those crystal blue eyes. Unfortunately, only those eyes could answer the tormenting questions running through her aching mind. She would have to go to her own bedroom to shower and prepare for the day, but first she would have to face the truth.

Signing, she reunites all her courage and begins to trace soft patterns along the other's woman back. She wishes to have the guts to snuggle Miranda's neck and awaking her up with soft kisses.

...

When Miranda awakes the first thing she notes is the touch of light fingers on her skin. She kept her eyes closed, savoring the feeling of her lover's hands up and down her back, soft scratching her neck and scalp. Her mind became alert almost immediately, as always, and she remembers the details of the previous night.

The sweet caress means that her young lover didn't feel the urged to run from the dragon. Miranda knows they were both drunk, but Andrea was so much out of control then herself. For a brief moment, before they made love, Miranda tried to ask if the young woman was certain of her actions. Andrea never gave her the chance to speak, assaulting her lips with undeniable desire. The first time they made love was incredible. She never thought that she could be so proud of herself.

Miranda never felt that way before, so deep immersed in someone's body. Andrea calling her name while coming gave her a totally different sense of power and she couldn't get enough of the young woman. They made love several times, not talking so much, mostly whispering sweet nothings and reassuring. In their first time, just before past out, Andrea's had professed her love filling Miranda's heart with promisses. Of course, being a cautions woman and having been hurt so many times before, Miranda tends to believe that the girl didn't know what she was saying, that she probably was no aware of her words and for who she was directing them.

Andrea was in her bed, awake and touching her and she had no intension of letting her go. Andrea has a tender heart and a brave soul. Miranda felt the urge to protect her and the wish to reciprocate such trust.

She was decided to look for answer in those gorgeous brown eyes. Miranda signs and smiles, finally prepared to face the day. Opening her eyes, she is delighted to see shining stars looking directly at her soul. Andrea's shoulders were bare and visible above the sheets, her hair disheveled. She was stunning and she took Miranda's breath away.

They looked at each other for a long moment, the movement of Andrea's hands never ceased. She gives Miranda a brightening grin, so full of meaning. Miranda couldn't compare that smile to anyothers she had ever received from the woman. She thought that even considering the amount of smiles that Andrea uses to give to everyone, this one was especial, different from others. Miranda decides to make her smile like that more frequently. In a whisper the younger woman says.

"Good morning beautiful."

Miranda feels languid, sore and satisfied. Grinning she turns, revealing a good portion of skin as the sheets slide. Andy eyes falls immediately in her breasts and she feels a power chill runs through her back. The effect the other's woman gaze was having on her body was remarkable. In a tremble voice her Andrea asks.

"Should we talk? Or you want me to leave?"

The question, so unguarded didn't surprise Miranda. Andrea was really drunk the night before and for the brief words they exchange while making love, she probably thought that Miranda was also beside herself. The insecure behavior and the vulnerable expression on her face made Miranda feels the need to reassures her. She was still lazy, after so many hours having the most delicious sex of her experience. She was delighted. In her life she had a few lovers, male and female, but no one had never, ever made her feel the way she felt on Andreas arms. She decides to show the other woman that she had no wish to end, whatever they found in that hotel room. In a seductive away, putting all her feelings in her eyes she says.

"Leave? Why? Do you have an appointment?"

Andy smiles and the happiness on the young woman face is enough to communicate to Miranda her feelings about the night. In a swift movement the girl is in her arms again, hugging her tightly, as if afraid of her disappearing. Miranda feels the tremors in the other woman body and need to know exactly what is passing through that beautiful head. In a soft whisper she asks the crucial question.

"Hey, what's the matter? Do you regret last night?"

Andy looks her straight in the eyes with an intense expression.

"Of course not! I just thought that maybe you were..."

Miranda cuts her of, dismissing her doubts.

"That I was drunk as you were, and that I wasn't conscious of my actions? No, darling. I drank a little, but I was far from drunk. By the way, how did you get here? You were really disoriented!"

Andy blushes and throws herself in Miranda's arms again.

"Sorry about that and about all the things I said. I… I was so angry with you, because what you had to do with Nigel, but mostly because the things you said to me about Emily. I thought that so unfair, and I drank with Nigel for a couple of hours, and them, well, I came here."

"And he let you leave like that? I'll have a little chat with him!"

"No, it wasn't his fault, he had no choice. Actually, he was the first one to stand me yelling. Sorry, I was just… I was pissed and…"

Miranda stops her words with a breathless kiss, turning their bodies on the bed, resting fully above Andy's naked form. Miranda kisses her neck, her jaw line, her mouth, and her neck again… Andy was feeling like floating in another reality. Miranda was cherishing her and talking to her like she actually cares. Between kisses she says in a playful tone.

"So, when you pissed and drunk, you invade people's room, make love to them and wake by their side feeling regretted?"

Andy holds Miranda's face between her hands, stopping her.

"Look at me, I'm sorry ok? I should never have yelled at you like that. I was frustrated, and I didn't have any idea... well, I think Nigel was right after all…"

"Nigel? Right about what? What did he say?"

"Just before I let him alone in the bar, we were discussing, well, you know, me and you."

Miranda's expression was amused and curious at the same time.

"What about me and you? Please, I can't wait to hear about yours brilliant inebriated discussion."

Andy was feeling so open and fragile in that moment that she felt the ironic tone as a slap. She became rigid in the other woman's arms and tried to get rid from Miranda's hold. Miranda, feeling her tension, hugs her tight, caressing her back in soothing movements.

"Hey, don't do that. Don't run away from me. I'm just mocking you. I just want to understand what happened yesterday. Please…"

Andy relaxed under her tender gaze and her sweet ministrations. Signing, she closed her eyes for a brief moment, reuniting some courage.

"Nigel was saying that he could sense that something was going on between you and me. He used the words 'sexual tension' to define our feelings to each other. I was irritated, and now I can see that I felt bad mostly because he was so right… I've never felt anything like that, I..."

She pauses and breaths for a long moment.

I think I'm in lo…"

She was interrupted by her phone ring. Miranda was frozen in her place.

"You think you what? Tell me?"

Andy movies in the direction of the sound, just to be stopped again by Miranda's arms around her.

"No! wait! You were saying something before this… (ring) this (ring). Do you realize that I'll fire and blacklist who is calling you now?"

Andy smiles and caresses Miranda's cheek.

"I really should pick this call, because is probably about your countless appointments."

Miranda holds her in bed, her jaw clenched in a stubborn way.

"I'm not letting you go. I don't care about any stupid appointments! We were having a serious conversation and…"

The telephone rings again and Miranda rolls her eyes. Huffing she drops Andy abruptly and reaches for the phone. Before Andy could protest she sees the gorgeous naked form of Miranda Priestly answer her phone in a completely natural attitude.

"Yes?"

Miranda arches her brown, speaking in her usual ice tone.

"Nigel? Do you have anything to say or you're just trying to get yourself fired? Is there any reason to you importunate me like that, early in the morning?"

Andy tries hard to keep her face serious, but the idea of Nigel in the line, talking to a naked Miranda was too much for her.

"Uh… Miranda? Well, actually I'm importunating Andy... I'm pretty sure I called her number and not yours, so…"

"Of course you called her! What happened to you? The hangover made you slow? You're pretty aware that she is, indeed, in my room right now, don't be obtuse! So, considering that she is with me, could you please tell me why are you interrupting me?"

"Oh, sorry Miranda but… we have a few meetings and Andy needs to..."

"Andrea is my assistant, so I say what she needs or not! You go to your meeting, cancel them, I don't care. Nobody is going to die, so I can talk to everyone later, that's all."

With that, Miranda hangs up on Nigel and comes back to Andy's arms.

"Well, you were saying?"

Andrea bursts in to laugher, lying heavily on bed.

"I don't believe this! Did you realize what you've done?"

"Don't be absurd Andrea! I don't own explanations about my personal life to anyone, even that stupid, soon to be ex-husband! I don't care what Nigel thinks! Could you please, stop being annoying, come back here and continue what you were saying?"

Andy smiles tenderly and movies back to Miranda's arms. She tries to understand the feeling of safety and rightness that she was experiencing. She kisses Miranda fully on the lips, sliding her hands on the other woman's back. Kissing her neck she whispers into her ear.

I've never felt this before, I'm in love with you."

Miranda was speechless. She couldn't believe in Andrea's courage. She knew how imposing and frightening she could be and that knowledge only increased the already great admiration she had for the young woman. Decided to be honest and reward that braveness, she confess.

"I never thought you could feel this way about me. I'm nothing more than an infuriating old woman and I never, ever, even in my happiest dreams could imagine that some angel like you could be interested in someone like me."

"Miranda... you can't be serious! Anyone would be crazy not wanting you. You are gorgeous, the most intelligent and brilliant woman I ever met and to be honest, I think that I probably feel in love for you the first time we met."

"Oh, darling, I don't think I deserve this, I love you, I..."

Andy was surprised to see Miranda's eyes watering and kissed her passionately.

"Honey, are you sure that you going to cancel your appointments? Because I don't intend to let you go anywhere soon…"

Smiling tenderly, Miranda caresses Andy's hair, kissing her lips.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

In this case, come here and kiss me..."

Only later, she saw the message from Nigel's number.

"For heaven's sake, Six! I think I need a drink tonight!"

THE END


End file.
